


It's Just a Day Dream, Sans

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Chubby Reader, F/M, Monsters made it to the surface, OB, Oblivious Reader, Swapfell AU!, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans saw the same stupid human every day on the bus...It's just the suspension bridge effect.





	It's Just a Day Dream, Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This was back when I used to do requests!
> 
> Anon: Okay, uh...would you be able to write an obsessed swapfell!sans x oblivious chubby reader? Maybe they just constantly meet up in a bus and sans would constantly fantasize about knotting the reader, maybe even breeding the reader, and the reader doesn't really know him and is only thinking about what they need to do for the day when they get back home (like cooking or cleaning) so they don't acknowledge him?

Sans tittered, his hand reaching out and catching the cuff of Papyrus' sleeve before he tipped over onto the elderly woman behind him. A curse escaped his teeth, and his cyan eyes scanned the bus, looking for the person who dared to knock into him. The only person who boarded the bus was a chubby girl that was just sitting down in the only empty seat in the entire damned contraption. She had her nose in a book, a romance if the human blonde woman in the arms of a muscular human man meant anything, and was completely oblivious to her fault. Sans sneered, and he felt his energy rise and crackle in his bones. 

"m'lord, you're about to go train with general alphys," Papyrus said, his fingers wrapping around his wrist. "don't start a mess on the bus too."

A mess! Of course his brother would think it was a mess, he was the one who would have to smooth things over with the human officials, and later, General Alphys. Papyrus always dealt with the paperwork side of things, only having one hit point sort of forced him into that area of expertise. "BUT THE HUMAN!"

"Sans..."

And the smaller skeleton became quiet. He could feel his brother's own magic starting to twist in the air, and that wasn't a good sign. So, for the rest of the ride Sans remained quiet, a glare fixed on the idiot human that dared to make a fool of him. And when they finally got to the street that lead to Alphys' neighborhood, Sans pratically dragged his brother to the sectioned off house, and picked a fight with Alphys' guards, and the general herself. The scrapped up bones and fractured jaw was utterly worth it in his opinion, so was the rough healing that Papyrus ended up giving him later that evening while they were all watching a movie on Alphys' couch. 

However, that therapeutic session was destroyed when they got on the bus to go home the next morning. They ended up stopping at the street twenty minutes from home again, and on hurried the same girl from last time. This time she had a notebook with her, and a pink ink pen behind her ear. She shoulder check him, but didn't apologize, words tumbling off her lips under her breath as she passed them by. Sans once again clutched to his younger brother, sockets narrowed as the girl sat down in an empty seat three seats away, the notebook inches from her nose. Was she just absent minded, or did she honestly want to get in the fight with the CAPTAIN of the ROYAL GUARD! He ground his fangs against each other, the noise echoing through the entire bus, catching the attention of a young mother sitting in the chair behind them, and an elderly man with a beard too long for his short stature. He wondered what that stupid girl would say if _he_ bumped her shoulder, likely scream of course. Humans were always screaming one they saw him and Papyrus, something about the grim reaper being a skeleton. He wanted to meet this 'Grim Reaper', maybe he could fight them. If they put the fear of the gods and angels into humans, surely they must be a worthy opponent! 

"Miss, you forgot to pay."

The girl gasped and shot out of her seat, and of course, bumped into Sans once again. The small skeleton shrieked and he felt his magic surging into his right socket, she was doing this on purpose, he demanded a fight-!

He yelped when a smack erupted against the side of his skull. He twisted around, fully ready to take on this new person that dared to harm him, when he gulped, his magic sputtering out in a flurry of red sparks. Papyrus stared down at him, his vape pen between his teeth, and his own socket swirling with a dark purple magic. "sans, i swear to the stars if you don't stop right now..."

"Yes, Papy..."

* * *

The next several weeks held a similar formula. The human would bump into him in some form or fashion, but would never think to apologize. After the second week of it happening, it had simply become the norm. Mostly because, after one particularly annoying incident when she spilled coffee down his shirt, Papyrus had locked him in a closet for six hours after he tried to attack the human with manifested bones. 

Yeah, he learned his lesson.

So, with nothing better to do, he would watch her. She was always busy with something, either some notes that he couldn't read, a book with beautiful humans on it, or even some knitting needles and yarn. He liked that she spent her time being productive, he couldn't abide laziness, and if it didn't mean his brother wouldn't cook anymore, he would tell his brother to stop sleeping on the couch all the damn time. She also smiled all the time, at anybody and anything, it was strange. He had thought it was something all humans did, but when he actually studied them, that certainly wasn't the case. Most of them looked tired or sad, or some other squishy human emotion he couldn't identify. But his human always held that smile, either from embarrassment, or actual happiness, he couldn't tell.  

And god her smell.

It was a unique blend of what he could only describe as 'human' and something sickeningly sweet. he could feel his tongue summoning on it own now every time she walked past, and his magic would spark and respond in tandem, thinking things that were far too sinful. This person who didn't fear him, that smelled too damn fertile for her own good was becoming quite the worthy opponent. He wanted to drag her into a fight, pin her to the floor, and force her to acknowledge him as the dominate monster, the one who managed to best her in her twisted game. Bite her skin, mark her for everyone to see, make her take his knot and massive girth...Perhaps, as a reward of course, he would even breed her. She had the hips for it, that much was certain, and she would look so cute filled with his child. He wondered if she would get any bigger and squishy like the other humans, or would she retain her current size. 

"sans..."

He twisted around and looked up, a glare marring his skull. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

"you've got a boner.'

He glanced down, and cursed, the magic dispelling, taking away the red light from his shorts. Well then, that did it, he really needed to fight the human or else he would go insane. He took a step forward, just to feel himself get jerked back by his scarf. He squeaked and turned back, just to stare at his grinning brother, his hand raised and bones floating around them. "PAPY, DON'T YOU DARE-!

**Bang!**

They were banned from the bus after that.

But Sans did breed the human...Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so freaking silly...Like the way I write them, they're jokers. Almost a parody of Underfell AND Underswap...So I couldn't even make a serious one-shot, it didn't feel like the way those two would operate. Papyrus is just with life, and Sans is a weirdo. I'm sorry, I think I failed this...
> 
> Know what didn't fail, my tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
